Never Alone
by HanaNoSora4
Summary: Kaoru is alleen en denkt over hoe het komt dat Hikaru hem niet meer kan zien ..........." Waarom zie je me niet meer......." het is Nederlands en de song is bij mij geschreven !


**Dit is mijn eerste Fanfic ik hoop dat die goed is ^^ ! **

* * *

_One day i see the same smile _

_than i hear the same lie_

_Why can 't you love me back_

_my world is falling in the black _

Kaoru zat op zijn bed met zijn knieen tegen zich aan , hij liet een zucht uit zijn lippen komen . Vandaag voeld hij zich niet echt om naar school te gaan , altijd de leugens altijd de masker op doen hij word er ziek van . Maar hij meer ziek van word is de bruine ogen die zijn bruin heeft afgepakt , natuurlijk is hij blij voor zijn broer dat hij verliefd is geworden . Maar...............het is niet meer het zelfde , alles wat er is gebeurt is alles verrandert door die ogen .

_Why can 't you see you hurting me _

_i never wan' like you to be ........._

_A soul that 's lost in the past_

_and everything move 's very fast _

Kaoru weet nog toen hij deed alsof dat hij ziek was, maar dat om Hikaru en Haruhi terug goed te maken met elkaar en niet verliefd worden . Maar nu is alles verpest omdat ........Hikaru verliefd is geworden op Haruhi .

_"Never hear ! _

_Never Swear ! _

_You be never alone !_

_Never Cry _

_Never Die _

_No i don 't let you turn in stone ! _

_No i don 't let you turn in stone ! "_

Kaoru voeld tranen prikken in zijn ogen , als hij dacht terug aan de kus die Hikaru en Haruhi hadden op dat moment . Het is zo pijnelijk , zo pijnelijk . _Hikaru ik mis u ........._huilde Kaoru zachtjes maar hij weet dat zijn broer hem niet kan horen , misschien wel nooit meer en nooit meer spreken . Och god wat moet hij doen als Hikaru en Haruhi trouwen dan ziet hij hem helemaal niet meer , nooit meer samen nooit meer handen vast houden zoals ze altijd deden . Iedereen merk het zelfs de gast meisjes die bij hun "BroederLiefde" komen . Iedereen merk het alleen Hikaru niet .......en misschien Haruhi ...........

_Don 't say that we never saw before_

_and you walking away from the store_

_I looking at you back _

_and i saw never grey ore white .......everything was Black _

_Waarom kan je me niet meer zien grote broer ! _Dacht groepend Kaoru als tranen over zijn wangen gingen , _ik mis u .........IK MIS U ! _Kaoru veegde de tranen weg en stond op , hij viel bijna maar kreeg zijn belans terug en ging naar de badkamer . Toen hij de badkamer binnen kwam en naar de spiegel keek zag hij daar zijn eigen spiegelbeeld, Hikaru ........._Grote broer waarom lijken we zo veel op elkaar ..........Ik kan het niet meer aan mijn hart breekt ieders keer als ik er in kijk ._Kaoru 's tranen bleven komen en hij liep naar de spiegel , en zette zijn hand op de koude glas . De spiegelbeeld deed hem natuurlijk na._Waarom zie je me niet meer ........Ik wil je terug .......Maar ik zal je toch nooit meer terug krijgen he ............_

_When we where little you swore to protect me_

_but who you protect you can 't even see_

_latter you gonna marry and going to be happy _

_And i think its Crappy !!!!_

Kaoru schreeuwde en hield zijn hand vast ,bloed liep langs de wonden .Hij had met zijn vuist tegen de spiegel gebokst , de scherven glas lag overal verspreid .Kaoru glimlachte tranen vielen op zijn bloederige hand die hij negeert van de bloedverlies , waarom zou hij de moeite doen als hij hier weg is . Dan kan Hikaru en Haruhi gelukkig leven toch , _het is voor de best dat ik dood ga grote broer ik wil nog wel één keer je gezicht zien maar dat zou nooit komen ik wou je zegge........._Zijn gedachten werden weg toen de deur open brak en zijn broer binnen kwam gestormt , Hikaru keek paniekerig en zag Kaoru op de grond met een bloederige hand en triest glimlach."Kaoru!"Hikaru rende naar hem toe en nam snel doeken om de bloed te stoppen ."H-Hikaru...........?"Kaoru keek vragent naar zijn broer wat hij doen was , _waarom is hij hier hij was toch bij Haruhi , Hoe kan hij me zien ?_"Verdomme Kaoru wat ben je van plan ! "

_"Never hear ! _

_Never Swear ! _

_You be never alone !_

_Never Cry _

_Never Die _

_No i don 't let you turn in stone ! _

_No i don 't let you turn in stone ! "_

"I-Ik weet niet...........ik weet het niet ."Zei Kaoru eerlijk en bang de gezich uitdruk van Hikaru stond op onweer , en hij weet dat het niets goeds betekent ."Verdomme je hand is onde rhet bloed! Je lijkt wel alsof je geen dagen hebt geslapen ! Je hebt gehuild dan zie ik zo ! En je vraagt niet eens hulp aan mij ! "Kaoru beet op zijn liep als hij Hikaru 's uitbarsting hoorde , en kon niet helpen maar sloeg in zijn gezicht .".........."Hikaru 's ogen waren open in schok en Kaoru keek dit keer kwaad."Hoe kan ik hulp vragen als jij me negeert ! Het is altijd "Haruhi dit " en "Haruhi dat " ! Nooit kijk je eens naar mij de laatste dagen of wel weken wat dacht je van een maand grote broer ! Je kan aan iedereen vragen die hier is ! Iedereen hoe jij bent tegen mij ! Als ik dood ben kan het jou toch nie........."Kaoru zweeg als Hikaru hem een knuffel gaf , Kaoru keek echt niks zeggen en voelde iets nat's op zijn nek ."Sorry Kaory .........Ik had geen idee ........Het spijt me zo !"Hikaru begon toen te huilen .

_Never Alone_

_Never Be_

_Never In Stone and........._

_Never See_

_How you break my heart_

_everything falling apart ......_

_Why don 't you open your eyes _

_and then i hear so many lies ! _

_I never wanna hear_

_I never wanna say _

_That you have broken my heart that day ! _

_I never wanne feel _

_I never wanna see_

_That you gone from next to me ......._

_Gone next to me ........._

"Ik ..........ik wis het niet Kaoru ......Vergeef me plies ! Ik smeek het u ! "Hikaru keek zijn broer aan met tranen in zijn ogen , Kaoru keek weg hij kon zijn broer niet aan kijken ."Waarom kijk je weg! Omdat ik huil ! Omdat ik deed jou aan deed ! Ik zei dat het me spijt wat wil je nog meer Kaoru ! "Kaoru 's ogen gingen wijd open en keek naar Hikaru in schok. _Wat wil ik meer ........._Hikaru bleef stil als tranen uit zijn ogen kwamen , Kaoru kon niet helpen maar veegde ze weg ."Wat ik meer wil is .........Dat je me kan zien en horen grote broer ."Kaoru gaf zijn broer een knuffel en Hikaru gaf één terug .

_You are never alone_

_I never let you in the stone_

_I just let you Reborn _

_And i be with you when you born ._

_Please don 't leave me behind _

_We are sure a different kind_

_and we Never Alone........._

_Never Alone_

_Never Alone_

Kaoru glimlachte naar zijn broer en Hikaru glimlachte terug , als Hikaru klaar was met Kaoru te zorgen gingen ze beide slapen . En gaven elkaar een knuffel als ze beide naar drome land gingen .

_And Never Alone ._

* * *

**En wat denk je er van goed , slecht , uit personage ? Ik hoop van niet , maar zal het wel verranderen in de ander Fic's als het uit personage is !**

**R&R please ! **


End file.
